


The many faces of Tapping, part six: Sam in Emancipation

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part six: Sam in Emancipation

 

New tutorial, not much of it left, but I'm beginning to understand the tools used in it better. This ended up being orange, don't recall when in the process it happened, but I decided to keep it because it's different from what I normally do. 

Have I mentioned how much I enjoy making this series? Trying out new tutorials means learning new skills in Photoshop. And I'm making AT art. What a nice combo. 


End file.
